


Contre vents et marées

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Chemistry, Discord : Paradisio di Dante, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Pré Série: Eleanor dirige d'une main de fer les pirates de New Providence, tous sauf un... Et voilà que Charles Vane accoste à Nassau.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048033





	Contre vents et marées

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Black Sails…. N’est pas à moi
> 
> Bonjour à tous, voici un petit texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour une thème, ici « Bateau » . il répond aussi au défi "50 Nuances de romance" du Discord Paradisio di Dante  
> C’est mon premier texte sur ce fan dom, j’espère qu’il vous plaira !  
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d’info sur le défi et en attendant… Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?

« Le Ranger vient d’accoster dans le port, » annonça Mr Scott.

La blonde aristocrate à laquelle il s’adressait ne répondit pas. Seul le frisson qui agita brièvement ses épaules lui montra qu’elle l’avait entendu.

« Miss Guthrie, cela veut dire que …

— Le bateau de Charles Vane vient de rejoindre Nassau, j’avais compris Mr Scott », lâcha Eleanor d’une voix un peu étranglée.

Le vieil homme posa un regard rempli de compassion sur la jeune femme qu’il considérait comme sa propre fille.

« Qu’allez-vous faire ?

— J’avais juré à Vane que si je revoyais ses voiles noires et son bateau dans le port de ma ville, je le ferais arrêter et mettre aux fers, que croyez-vous que je compte faire ? » rétorqua Eleanor avec une pointe d’agressivité.

Mr Scott jugea plus prudent de se taire et battit en retraite. Alors qu’il descendait les escaliers, il croisa le Capitaine Flint qui venait aux nouvelles.

« Je vous préviens elle n’est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, jeta l’ancien esclave au roux.

— Vane ?

— Vane… »

Eleanor se retourna à peine lorsque Flint pénétra dans la pièce.

« Je croyais que vous aviez réglé ce problème, lança le pirate à la jeune femme.

— Je le pensais aussi, pesta Eleanor. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet homme persiste à revenir ici contre vents et marées. »

Flint s’autorisa un léger sourire.

« Allons Miss Guthrie, nous savons tous les deux ce qui attire Vane à Nassau. »

Une fois de plus, les épaules de la jeune femme tressaillirent. Elle se retourna vers le capitaine et planta ses yeux bleu océan dans les siens.

« Eh bien, il est plus que temps que Vane comprenne qu’il n’y a rien pour lui ici. »

D’un geste décidé, elle ramassa sa capeline et se dirigea vers l’escalier.

« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » proposa Flint.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis tapota le pistolet qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je pense être de taille à faire face seule à ce pirate. »

Une grimace déforma brièvement les traits de Flint. Il en doutait mais il était peu avisé de se dresser sur la route d’Eleanor Guthrie lorsqu’elle affichait cet air décidé, aussi préféra-t-il s’incliner.

« Comme vous voudrez… »

( ) ( )

Le Ranger se balançait dans le port, affichant ses couleurs noires et sang. Eleanor jeta un regard dégouté au cœur rouge qui ornait le côté droit du drapeau puis releva ses jupons d’un geste décidé afin de monter à bord.

« Eleanor Guthrie, c’est un honneur de te voir me rendre visite sur mon bateau si tôt après mon arrivée, » ironisa Charles Vane.

La jeune femme laissa ses yeux errer négligemment sur le corps musclé et couvert de cicatrices du pirate avant de plonger dans ses yeux d’un bleu si pâle qu’ils formaient une tache claire au milieu de son visage tanné par le vent et le sel.

« Tu sais que tu n’es plus le bienvenu dans ma ville, » lâcha-t-elle.

Vane se rapprocha d’elle d’un mouvement souple et Eleanor déglutit.

« Ta ville ? releva-t-il d’une voix grave. Pourtant, je ne vois ici que la colonie libre de New Providence.

— Que je dirige, riposta la jeune femme. Et j’ai cessé tout commerce avec toi.

— Dommage, j’ai là toute une cargaison d’épices et de soies qui feraient merveille dans ta taverne, entre autres… »

Intéressée malgré elle, Eleanor se pencha vers les coffres qu’il venait de lui désigner et caressa négligemment le morceau de soie qui dépassait de l’un d’entre eux.

« Une qualité remarquable », lui fit observer Vane en s’approchant.

Là, il exhuma une pièce d’un rouge profond du coffre et la drapa autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« J’étais certain que cette couleur était faite pour toi. Celle du sang… »

Il était tellement proche qu’elle pouvait sentir les effluves de sueur et de rhum de son corps.

« Magnifique, mais je ne suis pas intéressée, alors reprend ton barda et fiche le camp de ma ville. »

Vane se crispa.

« Garce, grinça-t-il avant de la saisir par le bras.

— Ne t’avise pas de me toucher ! se dégagea Eleanor avant de pointer son pistolet vers le torse du pirate. Je n’hésiterai pas à tirer et tu le sais. »

Un sourire torve aux lèvres, Charles continua d’avancer jusqu’à avoir le canon de l’arme contre son torse.

« Recule, c’est mon dernier avertissement ! »

Sans s’en émouvoir, il lui saisit le poignet et le tordit sans la moindre douceur. Un cri de rage échappa à Eleanor et elle lâcha le pistolet. Sans desserrer son étreinte, Vane l’attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme avant de reculer.

« Tu m’as mordu, gronda-t-il.

— Tu as failli me briser le poignet », rétorqua-t-elle.

Fou de rage, Vane la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ne refait jamais ça », la prévint-il tout en relevant ses jupons.

Eleanor ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant les doigts impatients de Vane se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses et elle l’attira à elle d’un geste brusque. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec autant de rage que de passion et elle laissa échapper un grognement satisfait alors qu’il la soulevait afin de s’enfoncer en elle.

( ) ( )

Lissant le désordre de sa robe, Eleanor jeta un regard à Vane qui remontait son fut et cherchait sa chemise des yeux.

« Je te hais, déclara-t-elle, le regard flamboyant.

— Mais tu aimes ce que je te fais », rétorqua l’homme.

Eleanor soupira. Elle avait beau se jurer à chaque fois que c’était la dernière, elle ne pouvait résister à l’animalité brute de Charles Vane. Il n’était ni doux, ni délicat et n’avait que des insultes en guise de mots d’amour mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui dire non. Il enflammait ses sens et parfois même, son cœur… Quoi qu’il fasse, elle revenait vers lui, contre vents et marées et elle se haïssait d’être aussi faible.

« Un jour, je te tuerais, le prévint elle.

— Et moi, je te baiserais jusqu’à ce que tu en crèves, » lui renvoya Vane.

Un frisson d’excitation secoua la jeune femme et elle se tourna vers les coffres.

« Ramène-moi tout ça dans mon office. Je veux la marchandise pour cinq heures.

— A vos ordres, Miss Guthrie, ironisa Vane. Autre chose ?

— Non, je dois voir Flint afin de lui expliquer notre nouvel arrangement. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il te colle une balle entre les deux yeux avant que j’aie mis la main sur ces soieries, » expliqua-t-elle.

Un sourire ironique salua sa remarque et la jeune femme ramassa son pistolet.

« Ne prévois rien pour ce soir, une fois la marchandise livrée, il faudra que nous formalisions les termes de notre accord. »

Le regard froid de Vane épousa celui d’Eleanor et elle se détourna pour reprendre le chemin de son office.

« C’est toujours un plaisir de négocier avec toi, Eleanor… »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, furieuse de l’insolence du pirate, mais ne rétorqua pas. En dépit du dégout que Vane lui inspirait, elle n’avait qu’une hâte : le retrouver afin de se vautrer dans la fange de leur étreinte…


End file.
